Mary Did You Know?
by JustYourAverageCrazyGirl
Summary: So, we were never told who the man was that killed the Unconsecrated at the beach. Of course, there will be another book, but given my mind and the worthless time it has to think, who was he? Complete ... Mostly
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N~ Was bored and in the mood for a one-shot. Hehe, enjoy. **_

I took the man's hand and he led me inside of the living room of the light-house. It was a sweet little room before I looked at the table.

Was that my old tin cup? I walked over to pick it up. It was, seeing how it had the little piece broken off right on the handle, ruining it.

"Why is my cup here?" I asked the man and he looked at the ground, "Who are you?"

"You never happened to tell me who you were."

"My name is Mary. I came from the Forest of Hands and Teeth, remember?"

"Who was your mother?" I told him and I told him about our village, our Sisterhood.

"Mary… My sweet sweet Mary." I felt his hand take my cheek in his palm.

"Who are you?" I said and looked into his eyes. They were the same color are mine, he had my nose and my jet-black hair.

"I'm your father." He answered simply and kissed the top of my head.

~*~*~*~*

_**A/N~ Short and sweet o3o. Thankies for reading, review if you think it should continue, haha. Though reviews are still welcome. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N~ I didn't know if I would continue on with this but I felt I needed to write one last chapter after reading the second book. So here it is =]**_

"My father turned into an Unconsecrated long ago, you are not him." I whispered and trailed a hand over his cheek. He was an elderly man, well, not entirely. But he was the correct age to be my father.

He sighed and pulled my hand to his heart, looking into my eyes. "Clearly, I am not a Mudo. How is your mother? I told her I would return. I had to see what was beyond the Forest."

I glared at him. Didn't he know that he was the one to keep my mother grounded? Happy to just stay put and live her life out? "You killed her. She waited for you. She went insane _over _you. Just a few weeks, actually, probably months now, she decided to get Infected so she could find you, to see if you remembered. She thought you were one of _them_."

"A Mudo?"

"No. Have you lost your mind? No! The village was breached, Robert. Your son _died _for me. I sat and watched your wife Return. I made it out of The Forest of Hands and Teeth to find safety and instead I find a cowardly father. Are you even my father? How could my mother rely on _you_?" I was screaming now.

"I came here to make a home for our family in Vista. Where it was safe, Mary. Did you not notice the Militia? Here we are safe!"

"How can you say that? Your son was a Guardian. You didn't rely on him? Nothing in the world is safe now. Nothing." I ended my words in a whisper and played with my shirt. It was more of an over-gown rag though and I cringed at the thought that it was going to be my wedding garment.

He tried to hug me and I crumpled into his arms, needing his comfort more than I needed to fight. I hated him for the longest time but did I still?

"Mary… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain." He gripped me tightly to him and I burst into tears.

"It isn't your fault… It's the Unconsecrated. They caused all the pain. They killed momma, Beth, Jed… They killed the man I loved!" He hugged me tighter. He smelt like salt and the ocean.

"My sweet sweet Mary… Tell me. How old are you?" He said and kissed my head, his lips soothing me. I could tell he was trying to change the subject and I accepted it, needing to turn away from Travis.

"I am now twenty-four years old." I whispered into his chest, chocking on my own tears. A life being wasted. Was I any better than the Unconsecrated?

"I need you to watch over the light house for me when I die… I'm… I'm nearly fifty." He answered, knowing that fifty in our world was more than middle-aged.

I bit my lip. I just met him… My father, again. Already he was asking if I'd stay in one place when he left. But of course I nodded my head, pulling him tighter to me.

_**A/N~ Ah, and should I continue with Gabry's story…? Tell me and you may get to read it xD Review, please!**_


End file.
